


Andy & Daniel in "The Echos of Desire":

by LilElly



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilElly/pseuds/LilElly
Summary: Friends since childhood, a steamy love affair between two best buddies





	Andy & Daniel in "The Echos of Desire":

At the worst possible moment. It happened.

Daniel gazed at Andy.

It was impossible to resist this time. Like a magnet, Daniel was pulled towards him. It was like an arrow piercing through his heart. (and other lower regions of the body).

There was no resisting. No mercy. No pants. Nothing else mattered.

 

“Andy, I need you.”

Andy looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. He had known all along. Of course. How could Daniel have been so stupid? Those long looks, the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The steamy showers.. The non stop sex.

It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Andy had known all along.

"I know." Andy said.

"Oh." Daniel said, realizing their reality for the first time.

Daniel pulled his lover in close, their hot bodies colliding heatedly.

Daniel held his breath. Andy wasn't pulling away. He was pushing tighter. Holding Daniel like he needed him, too.

 

At some point their clothes came off.

They got ripped in in the haste the lovers shared.

They didn't care. This is what They had needed for so long. Too long. Millennium. maybe more. But this was now.

Daniel and Andy together at last!

They canoodled like lovers and made love with their naughty bits. They took it in turns inserting their bits into each other. Daniel inserted his bit into Andy. Then Andy inserted his bit into Daniel. They repeated this a few times.(Toys were used)

 

Afterwards (when they had finished cleaning their bits)they looked at each other as if for the first time.

But they knew they must leave.

They didn't want anyone to see.

Their forbidden love must remain hidden for now. Perhaps forever.

Daniel took one last look at Andy. "Goodbye my snuggly one"

"I love you, my one and only Daniel.”


End file.
